


You Will Get Out

by finwritesthings



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Blood and Injury, Gen, Lance is not having a good time, Major Character Injury, One Shot, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finwritesthings/pseuds/finwritesthings
Summary: “You left me… I thought we were gonna get out together. They were supposed to come save us together!” Lance tried to scream, wanting his anger to be known, his betrayal, but his voice was weak and shaking.~Lance struggles to cope with the pain and loss after being captured.





	You Will Get Out

Lance’s breath rattled with every inhale, broken ribs protesting every strain. Nails worn down to bloody slivers scratched uselessly at the rope binding his wrists. Mud and tears streaked his face, the grime biting at his skin.

“Uhn… Gotta get out… Gotta get out… out… out! Out! _Out_!” Lance’s voice was raw as he screamed at the dirt, knees digging into the dry soil.

A hand brushed his elbow, hollow eyes met his own. “Lance, stop. It’s no use… We’re never leaving.”

Lance jerked away from the touch, anger boiling in his stomach, eating away at his innards. “Yes, we will! Don’t say that! Pidge got out! We can get out too!” Lance snapped his mouth closed as a sharp pain spun up through his lungs, the clack of his teeth rattling in his skull.

“Lance…” Shiro’s voice was soft, unsure. His eyes snapped briefly to something behind Lance, to the side of the cell Lance had refused to look at for so long. “They didn’t… Pidge is-”

“Pidge said they have a plan, Shiro! They told me! They’ll get the others and everyone will come to get us. We’re gonna be okay… they’ll save us… Pidge promised…” Every breath wheezed through his lungs, pain scalding every inch of his body as he began to cough up blood once more.

“Dammit, Lance! No one is coming to get us!” Shiro kicked at the bars of the cell door, metal clashing in protest.

“Hey! Stop making all that noise! Do you need to go back in the quiet room?” Lance’s head snapped up at the booming voice, blood trailing down his chin as his eyes widened in alarm.

 _No. No no no no! Shiro couldn’t go back there, he was the only one le-…_ Lance had to stop them.

“I-it was me! I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking! I won’t make any more noise, I promise!” He sounded hysterical, even to his own ears, voice pitching in desperation as he threw himself against the cell bars.

The door slid open with a low groan, but before Lance could topple forwards a pristine black boot collided perfectly with his nose. The resounding crack and subsequent pain had his ears ringing, body crumpling backward onto the dirt floor. His legs were bent uncomfortably beneath him, but Lance couldn’t bring himself to move, the world was spinning and his mind felt numb.

“Shut up, maggot! Look what you did, you got blood all over my brand new boots! You’ll pay for that later,” Lance was only vaguely aware of the spit splatting against his cheek. “Disgusting piece of shit.”

“Lance, are you okay? Can you hear me?” Lance heard a solid thud and the breath rushing out of Shiro’s chest.

“Did we say you could talk? Guess you really do have to go back into the quiet room.” Lance’s eyes danced around the cell frantically, desperate for something to stop them from taking Shiro back to that horrid room.

He could hear his own sobs before he realized he was crying, listening to the sounds of Shiro being dragged off by the guards. Each wail felt like it was breaking another rib, pain snapping through his chest with each heave. The tears blurred his vision, pooling at the outer edges of his eyes before spilling over, watering the thirsty soil. The rope bit into his flesh as his weight pressed down on it, bloodied fingers burying in the soft earth. Lance bit into his cheek to hold back his sobs, but as the door to the quiet room slammed shut the wails broke free once more.

~

Lance had no idea how long he’d lain there, unmoving aside from the erratic heaving of his chest, as he mourned his last form of comfort. Eventually, his cries had faded into stabbing hiccups. Then those too had faded to give way to shallow breathing and gentle acceptance.

His heart thrummed in his chest as he heard the door down the hallway open, _they were bringing Shiro back_.

The heavy footsteps of the guards were accompanied by the sound of something dragging through the dirt. Voices flitted through Lance’s head but he couldn’t pick out anything specific over the sound of his racing heart. Lance didn’t dare look as the cell door slid open and heavy weight hit the ground next to him.

“Guess that just leave you now, wonder how long before you break.” The guard seemed almost amused.

“I’d say he already has, heard ‘im talkin’ to the other one the other day, I did. The lad’s gone bonkers.” The voices trailed off as the guards made their way back down the hall, leaving Lance alone once more.

“You left me… I thought we were gonna get out together. They were supposed to come save us together!” Lance tried to scream, wanting his anger to be known, his betrayal, but his voice was weak and shaking.

“Don’t worry Lance, we will save you. You’ll get out, I promise.” Shiro’s voice was soft and soothing, like hands brushing through his hair.

“But you said-” Lance’s words were cut off by another voice, drifting through the air to grip his shoulders in warmth.

“He was wrong, he realizes that now. Don’t worry my boy, we’re all here for you. You’ll get out, I promise.” Lance let his eyes flutter closed, nodding along to the words.

“That’s right, I told you already didn’t I? You’ll get out, I promise.” Pidge’s voice was light, lifting the weight off Lance’s chest.

“Just relax now buddy, everything’s going to be okay. You’ll get out, I promise.” Hunk was so warm and comforting, soothing Lance’s aches and pains.

“That’s right Lance, we’re here for you, we always will be. You’ll get out, I promise.” Allura wiped the dirt from his face.

“Can’t go anywhere without our sharpshooter, now can we? You’ll get out, I promise.” Keith’s voice was harsh, cutting through the rope on Lance’s wrists.

His heart raced in his chest, world spinning around him, but it was okay. He didn’t hurt anymore, his team was there to rescue him. As everything around him began to fade from view, he knew: He would get out, they promised.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote a lil thing cause I felt like torturing Lance, hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> And as always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated my loves <3


End file.
